The present invention relates to a machine and method for producing design in carpeting and to the produced design in carpeting. The contents of U.S. Ser. No. 07/676,208, which describes a tufting machine and a method for producing a design in carpeting, is incorporated herein by reference. Operative modes of that described machine are set forth in further detail in this application and the tufted design in carpeting that is produced from that machine will be further described.